


Удивительная история настоящей любви двух смертельно опасных машин

by Herber_baby17



Category: Christine - Stephen King, From a Buick 8 - Stephen King
Genre: Car Sex, Crack, Humor, LITERALLY, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кузов с львиными чертами, обладает обтекаемой формой и имеет все мужские достоинства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удивительная история настоящей любви двух смертельно опасных машин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Amazing True Story of Two Homicidal Cars (?!) In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342002) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



> текст был переведен специально для WTF Combat 2012

Это был шанс на миллион: плохая машина встречает хорошую машину в гараже полицейского управления. Может быть, люди заметили их полярную противоположность, может - поняли, что одну из них нельзя назвать машиной как таковой. Неважно, большинство видело лишь сияние ее хромированных изгибов и роскошные фары (они у Кристины были потрясающие, спасибо).  
Она открыла линию связи, хотя никого не любила, особенно - другие автомобили. Когда ты застрял на складе хранения, и солнце больше не греет твой капот, начинаешь рассуждать о философии травинки.  
\- БИИП? – спросила Кристина.  
Ничего. Он знает английский? Она попробовала на испанском.  
\- БИИ БИИП.  
Ничего.  
\- Бииииип?  
На запаске мелькнула вспышка фиолетового света.  
Он сказал, что она толстая? Как грубо!  
\- БИИП БИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИП БИИП БИИП!  
Яркая вспышка фиолетового света снова озарила запасное колесо вместе с высоким звуком.  
Ооооо… Это согрело ее. Возможно, они бы подержались за ручки, если бы он был милым.  
\- Биип биип?  
Вслед за этим появилась другая вспышка, похожая на букет цветов... которым оказалась утечка шлама. (Шлам (от нем. Schlamm — грязь) Осадок в виде мелких частиц, образующийся при отстаивании или фильтрации жидкости.)  
Цветы?! Для нее? Как мило. За ними последовала лужа чего-то, похожего на нефть. Отлично. Этот парень сможет полностью обработать ее выхлоп, если пожелает. Кристина завела двигатель и проехала по кругу, взад-вперед, заманивая его для спаривания.  
Он даже не пошевелился. Черт возьми. Ей что, надо было станцевать? Она снова дернулась вперед и отъехала назад, двигая "плавниками" в безуспешной попытке соблазнить его. Это продолжалось снова и снова, двигатель Кристины становился горячее и горячее, пока ее фары, торчащие, как рога, громко не скрипнули, а двигатель не перегрелся. Кристина покачивалась из стороны в сторону. У нее только что случился оргазм, хотя парень даже ничего не сказал ей! Что было бы, если бы они соединили выхлопные трубы?  
Внезапно дверь гаража открылась, и ей пришлось заглушить двигатель. Один из дежурных копов окинул ее неодобрительным взглядом, а затем отогнал на место.  
\- О, Кристина… - Если бы машины могли дуться, Кристина так и поступила бы. – Черт возьми, с каждым разом это все более странно, - пробормотал он, выходя из гаража.  
Фары Кристины вспыхнули злым огнем, когда полицейский исчез. Если бы он попытался встать между ней и Биг Блу, она бы ужасно загремела двигателем. О да, они снова будут вместе, выхлопная труба к выхлопной трубе…


End file.
